Ingesting water contaminated by human and/or animal waste is a serious problem, both inside of the United States as well as globally. Diseases caused by parasites such as cryptosporidium, amoeba, as well as enteric viruses such as hepatitis virus or norovirus can be transmitted by water contaminated by human and/or animal waste.
Disease symptoms from waterborne contaminants can include gastroenteritis, dysentery, acute fever and may lead to hospitalization or even death.
Fecal contamination of water is often determined by detecting common bacteria from the intestines of humans and animals called “coliforms.” Escherichia coli (E. coli) is the most common coliform. The most specific test for contamination of water by human or animal fecal matter is an overnight test for the growth of E. coli on special growth media.
Given this background, there remains a need for tests which detect coliforms.